dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Craneface/My thoughts of the anime
I love BL anime and this one is no different! The first time I stumbled upon ''Dakaretai ''was when the first episode had just been released. As the anime aired, I got more and more attached to it with each episode, and I ended up enjoying it a ton. At first sight, I thought "Why not give it a go" So I did. As always, I am sceptical about watching a new anime and at first, I didn't really enjoy the first episode, mostly because of how confusing I thought it was. Such as when a new character appears, the name and agency shows up on the screen, just to inform the viewers who the characters are. That alone was enough for me to immediately drop the anime. Although, when the second episode was released I decided to try give it a go again. The second episode was way more dramatic and that was what I was looking for in the first place, so I rewatched the first episode to make sure I'd understand what the anime was all about. The story, the genre, the character's personalities. The characters developing When I say "developing" I think of the characters personalities, especially the main characters. I enjoy watching characters as they change through the story. The biggest change I saw in this one was Takato. At first sight, a cold hearted veteran actor with many years of acting, as well as being very experienced. He always thinks highly of himself, and he looks down on younger actors who might have a great potential as an actor. Junta was no different. At least so he thought. Despite Junta being younger with less experience as an actor, Takato saw his potential and decided to look down on him at first. As they were doing shoots for a movie they were starring in, they quickly found themselves getting closer by the minute. Watching Takato go from a cold person to a warm and shy person caught my attention. All because this one guy got so attached to him, that Takato barely had time to be by himself. The impact Junta had on Takato was basically a twist for Takato. Takato stated that he never once had felt love from another person, despite him being a famous actor. What amazed me even more so, was how Takato responds when he is making love with Junta. He shreds tears. Tears! I mean that is just adorable. It appears to be the only way for him to express himself. Junta's aura also has great impact on the people around him, and Takato often finds the aura of Junta as "blinding." literally, it's too much. I guess it makes great sense for the public to call Junta "Angel" because of his smile and charm. What also impressed me was when Junta got was getting so overprotective of Takato that he would end up acting as if he was a guard. Anyone who would get too close to Takato, Junta immediately stepped in, if he was there to do so. Being able to observe all the details of an anime is always entertaining for me. I enjoy re-watching anime series that has caught my attention, in order to find as many clues as possibly. Judging by this anime, the impact a famous person can have on the social medias are intense and can easily turn out bad, so both Takato and Junta had to stay out of sight when they were together in public. But can they avoid the trouble from the social media? Hmm there has to be some sort of twist in a show in order for it to stay as interesting as it was from the start. Overall, this anime is cute and so are the characters. It's one of my favourite BL/Yaoi anime I've seen so far. Not so much because of the story itself, but because of each character's personality and development. (The art too by the way, was spot on and so was the music.) Hopes for a new season I hope for a new season due to how many things were revealed to the viewers in the 12th episode of Dakaretai. We saw a brand new character, Kiyotaka Arisu , that I personally would like to know more about. So far, I haven't been able to gather much info about the guy but again, I hope for a new season to reveal who this guy really is. I definitely recommend this anime for BL/Yaoi fans. Category:Blog posts